les jours heureux
by nabot
Summary: Ruki est amoureux de Reita qui rencontre un monstre féminin pendant qu'Aoi tente désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'Uruha alors que Kai n'apparaît quasiment que pour embêter le monde.


auteur: nabot

genre: "humour", romance

personnages: Gazette, Miyuki (?)

Note: euh c'est donc ma première fic, ça a pas demandé un gros effort de l'écrire ''

C'était par une sombre nuit d'été que notre histoire commence...Non finalement ce sera dans un après-midi d'hiver !  
Ruki avait entraîné Reita avec lui pour une séance de shopping. Ruki s'en donnait à coeur joie alors que Reita le suivait en attendant le moment de rentrer.

Ruki: Reita-kun, essaie ce pull :o:  
Reita: Euh... Je suis obligé ?  
Ruki:baisse un peu la tête et garde un sourire forcé: Ah... Non bien sûr..  
Reita: urg mince ! Passe, je vais l'essayer... dit-il en souriant au chanteur.  
Ruki: A..arigato.

Reita essaya le vêtement, quand il sortit de la cabine d'essayage, Ruki décida d'offrir le pull au bassiste puis ils rentrèrent.  
Arrivés, ils allèrent regarder la télévision dans la chambre d'Uruha.

Aoi: Change de chaîne...  
Uruha: Naaaan.

Aoi tenta de prendre la télécommande mais Uruha fut plus rapide. Aoi, essayant quand même de récupérer l'objet malgré le fait qu'on puisse changer les chaînes avec les boutons situés sur la tv elle-même, retomba sur Uruha l'écrasant à moitié.

Uruha: Bouge de là t'es trop lourd !  
Aoi: Alors passe la télécommande !  
Uruha: Jamais !!  
Aoi: Alors je ne bougerai pas !!  
Ruki:prenant la télécommande des mains d'Uruha: Arrête d'embêter notre princesse noireaude, de toute manière on regardera ce que je veux et rien d'autre.

Éblouis par tant de classe, les deux guitaristes se calmèrent et gardèrent un air plus bête l'un que l'autre en allant se r'asseoire.

Kai: Waw Ruki-kun comme tu sais te faire respecter :o:  
Reita: Il a même réussi à me faire posséder un de ces pulls...  
Kai: Ruki-kun !! Moi aussi je veux que tu m'achètes des habits : o :  
Ruki: Tais-toi le singe. Reita-kun, ce pull, tu le mettras demain :éè:  
Reita: On verra...

Plus tard les cinq musiciens allèrent se coucher. (c'est à ce moment là qu'on voit que l'histoire est super passionnante)

Aoi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!  
Ruki: Ta gueule !  
Kai: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Aoi:apparaissant en serviette sortant de la douche: Quelqu'un m'a pris mes vêtements !!!  
Ruki: Des vêtements :OO:  
Kai: Tu en n'as pas d'autres dans ta chambre ?  
Aoi: Si... mais je les avais préparés avec amour...  
Kai: Allons, ce n'est pas grave, mets-en d'autres tu seras tout aussi couvert.  
Aoi: Mais...  
Ruki: Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de choisir ce qu'on va mettre avec soin, toi, le mal habillé ! Aoi-kun, viens nous allons les retrouver !!

Ruki et Aoi partirent à la recherches des vêtements vollés. Ils fouillèrent d'abord la chambre de Kai, puis Ruki fouilla celle de Reita qui dormait encore et Aoi celle d'Uruha qui n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de s'incruster dans sa chambre comme un mal élevé.

Aoi: C'était toi !!  
Uruha:détournant son regard de celui d'Aoi: De quoi ?  
Aoi: Mes vêtements !!!!  
Uruha: Hahaha !! C'était qu'une petite blague !!  
Aoi: Ce n'était pas drôle !!!

Aoi sauta sur Uruha pour l'attaquer et finit par lui tomber dessus et Uruha retomba sur son lit. Et oui, les gens tombent toujours de manière à ne pas avoir de commotions ou d'émoragies internes...

Aoi:les larmes aux yeux: Reeeeeends-les mooooiiiii !  
Uruha:tirant la langue: Naaaaaan !!  
Aoi: Pourquoiiiiiiii :éè:  
Uruha: Parce que comme ça je peux t'admirer tel que tu es. Dit-il en parcourant le corps du guitariste de ses yeux.  
Aoi: Uruha-kun... Vraiment ?

Uruha s'assit, donc Aoi aussi pour ne pas se faire briser le dos vu qu'il était couché sur lui, et passa sa main sur la joue de son collègue, le fixant dans ses yeux brillants.

Uruha: Mais oui Aoi-kun tu sais très bien que je t'..  
Kai: Aoooooiiiiii-kuuuun ??? Tu as retrouvé tes vêtements ?! Ruki s'obstine à chercher dans la chambre de Reita mais il ne trouve rien !!!!! cria-t-il brisant la super scène émouvante complètement pourrie à l'eau de rose.  
Aoi & Uruha: Kaaaaiiiiiiii... :yeux de tueurs:  
Kai: Ah... Je vois que je ai dérangé... Gomen !!  
Aoi: Effectivement..  
Uruha: Mais non !! Tu es tombé juste au bon moment !! Comm toujours Kai-kun !!  
Aoi: Uruha-kun... :TTTT:

Uruha, un peu gêné de ce qu'il allait dire détourna son regard de celui de l'autre guitariste et alla s'affaler devant sa console.

Aoi: Bien je vais dire à Ruki que j'ai retrouvé mes biens..

Aoi s'exécuta et les quatre membres du groupe se retrouvèrent autour d'un dîner (déjeûner), Reita dormait encore. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, le bassiste apparut enfin ce qui vallu une mini crise cardiaque à Ruki.

Ruki: Reitaaaaaaaaa :ÓÒ:  
Reita: Mmh ?  
Ruki: Tu m'avais promis de mettre le pull que je t'ai offert...  
Reita: Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas mettre ce truc !  
Ruki: Reita... :cachant son air déçu: T'es qu'un baka !!

Ruki partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre vexé. Les quatre autres membres du groupe restèrent immobiles avant que Kai ne suggère à Uruha d'aller voir Ruki. Ne sachant pas pourquoi il devrait aller le voir ce fut finalement Reita qui alla retrouver le chanteur parce que selon Aoi ça paraissait plus logique.  
Reita tenta d'entrer dans la chambre de Ruki mais celle-ci était vérouillée.

Reita: Allez ouvre !!  
Ruki: Non, va-t-en !!  
Reita: Allez sinon je défonce la porte !!  
Ruki: Eh bien vas-y, tu risque juste de t'abîmer l'épaule !!

Reita commença à foncer contre la porte ce qui provoqua un bruit fortement dérangeant.  
En ayant marre de ce bruit incessant, Ruki alla ouvrire l'air boudeur sans regarder le bassiste enragé.

Reita: Ruki...  
Ruki: Entre..  
Reita: Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
Ruki: Mais je l'avais acheté pour que tu penses à moi !! J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises tout de suite s'il ne te plaisait pas.. !!  
Reita:caressant la tête de Ruki comme si c'était un vulgaire lapin: La prochaine fois je te le dirai... Allez..  
Ruki:enlaçant Reita: Oh et puis, ce n'est pas grave, je t'en prendrai un qui te plaît la prochaine fois.

Le chanteur appuya sa tête contre le torse de Reita et fit remonter ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de celui-ci. Le bassiste entoura maladroitement le magnifique Ruki de ses bras avant que ce dernier ne le regarde d'un air insistant. Voyant un tel regard, Reita rougit un peu et devin un peut nerveux.

Ruki: Reita-kun ?  
Reita: Ou.. Oui ?  
Ruki:en caressant le visage du bassiste: Tu sais...  
Reita: Quoi.. ?  
Ruki: Tu as oublié de mettre ton bandeau.  
Reita, loin de s'imaginer que Ruki allait dire cela: Pardon ?!  
Ruki: Oui, on peut voir ton adorable nez :o:  
Reita: Je vais arranger ça...  
Ruki: Naaaaan !!

Le musicien déserra son étreinte et partit camoufler son nez abandonnant le chanteur.  
Un peu déconcerté par ce qui venait de se passer, Reita mit deux heures de plus (et ce n'est pas juste une façon de parler) pour bander son nez. On voit qu'il a l'habitude de le faire.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, les deux princesses, enfin, guitaristes, se chamaillaient encore car sois-disant, parce qu'Aoi avait triché à Street Fighter II car, normalement, c'est TOUJOURS la blondinette qui gagne. Reita s'approcha d'eux avec son pseudo-air cool et haussa la voix.

Reita: Hé ho les filles c'est pas fini ?! De toute façon j'vous éclate tous les deux même en équipe !!! Alors maintenant fermez-la !!  
Aoi, térrifié, alla se réfugier dans les bras d'Uruha: Uruha-kun, le monsieur il est méchant bouuuh !!  
Uruha, en caressant la tête de la noiraude: Ne t'en fais, je te protégerai du vilain monsieur.  
Aoi: Vilain, vilain, vilain, vilain monsieur.  
Uruha: Oui, vilaine, vilain.  
Ruki, surgi de nulle part: Vilain !!!

Les deux guitaristes et le chanteur se rapprochent du bassiste de manière inquiétante en répétant "vilain" comme si c'était le seul mot qui consitituait lur vocabulaire si développé. L'homme au nez bandé (pour changer d'appellation..), un pu effrayé, recula avant de s'enfuir en ville.  
Arrivé en ville, il alla prendre un café dans un centre commercial pour se fondre dans la foule au cas où les trois autres l'auraient suivi.

Xxx: Excusez-moi cette place est-elle libre ? Je m'excuse mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre..  
Reita: Oui, oui, elle est libre.  
Xxx: Mais vous êtes Reita du groupe the GazettE ! Je m'appelle Miyuki, je suis très admirative de votre musique !  
Reita: Ah.. Évitez d'élever la voix s'il vous plaît.  
Miyuki: Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un grand musicien comme vous fait dans ce centre commercial ?  
Reita, ne voulant pas avouer son histoire stupide inventa vite une excuse bidon: Je..J'étais venu acheter un cadeau à quelqu'un , pour le remercier. :':  
Miyuki: Pourrais-je vous accompagner ?  
Reita: Euh si... Si vous voulez.

Reita, accompagné de cet ensemble d'os et de chair ayant la morphologie d'une fille, visitèrent un magasin de films, de CDs et de vêtements.

Miyuki: Regardez ce t-shirt, il est génial, vous devriez le prendre :smile:  
Reita: Vous avez raison mais, non, je vais prendre plutôt celui-là.  
Miyuki: Ah... Euh comme vous voulez...  
Reita, affichant un grand sourire: Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire.  
Miyuki: Vous devez vraiment aimer votre petite amie vu la tête que vous faites.  
Reita: En fait c'est juste pour un ami. :':  
Miyuki: Ah euh... excusez-moi. :''':  
Reita: T'en fais pas, j'te pardonne, j'suis plutôt sympa comme type.  
Miyuki: Et modeste en plus.  
Reita: Oui c'est une de mes très nombreuses qualités.  
Miyuki: C'est cela. :':

Finalement, ils sortirent du magasin, s'échangèrent leurs numéros, se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

Reita: Ruki-kun ??! Sors de ton trou !  
Kai: Crie pas :rire: il est dans sa chambre.  
Reita(en ouvrant violemment la porte du chanteur): Ruki ?!?!  
Ruki: Mmh oui ?  
Reita: Tiens... :en tendant le cadeau:  
Ruki: C'est... pour moi ?  
Reita, en regardant ailleurs: Oui... ouvre-le dès que je sors.  
Ruki, en serrant le cadeau contre lui: Arigato Reita-kun. :smile:  
Reita, cachant son visage rouge: Ce n'est rien, bon à plus tard.

Reita sortit de la chambre et resta appuyé un moment contre la porte. Son coeur battait plus vite que jamais à la suite de ce sourire. Il se dit qu'il aimerait voir ce sourire chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde... Puis il repensa à la fille là euh... Miyavi, non ça c'est le chanteur.. alors euh... Miyuvi ? Miyuri ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se souvenir du prénom de Miyuki qu'il tomba en arrière, Ruki venait d'ouvrir la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé. Reita s'excusa nerveusement et courut dans sa chambre laissant Ruki au pas de sa porte ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Notre bassiste adoré alla ensuite voir le guitariste aux cheveux foncés (j'espère que vous avez compris que c'était Aoi) pour lui demander conseil.

Reita: Dis, t'as avoué à Uruha que tu l'aimais ?  
Aoi: Kehe :( ôô) : Comment tu sais.. ?  
Reita: Ben ça crève les yeux, j'savais pas que tu voulais le cacher..  
Aoi: Tu penses qu'Uruha l'a remarqué :OO:  
Reita: Je l'ignore mais il a l'air de t'apprécier également.  
Aoi, plus rouge que rouge: C'est... C'est vrai ?!  
Reita: J'en sais rien, je pense juste.  
Aoi, en courant dans la chambre de l'autre guitariste: Uruhaaaaaaaaaaa faut qu'on s'paaaarle !!  
Reita: Me voilà bien avancé..

Allons voir Aoi et Uruha juste pour le fun !

Aoi: Uruhaaaaaaaaa ??!!  
Uruha: Oui mon petit chéri :affectueux:  
Aoi: Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Quelque chose de très important !!  
Uruha: Je t'écoute mon p'tit chou. :o:  
Aoi: Uruha... Je... Comment dire... Je... Je t'... Je t'aaiiii... Je...  
Kai: Uruha !! Je te défie à Tekken Tag Tournament !!!  
Uruha: Je vais t'écraser, toi le singe !!  
Aoi: Misère...  
Uruha: Bon ben tu me parleras après hein, là j'ai plus important à faire. :smile:  
Aoi: Plus... important... :déprime:  
Kai&Uruha: Tu veux jouer ??  
Pensée d'Aoi: Ils se foutent de moi ?!?!?!  
Aoi: Non merci, je vais errer seul dans ma chambre...  
Kai: Ah mais je suis passé devant ta chambre tout à l'heure, il y avait des fantômes qui dansaient. :smile:  
Aoi: ... Finalement je vais rester... Préparez-vous à vous faire éclater !!

Laissons cette passionnante partie de Tekken Tag Tournament pour nous diriger vers le bassiste qui s'entraînait à jouer de son instrument. Il jouait merveilleusement bien comme toujours mais, son instrument l'empêchait d'entendre qu'on frappait à la porte.. Pourquoi on le dit s'il ne l'entend pas ? Très bonne question... Bon, la porte s'ouvrit et Ruki apparut dans le cadre de la porte vêtu du t-shirt que Reita avait acheté plus tôt en compagnie de la fille là..

Reita, laissant presque tomber son objet: AaAaaaah Uuh ! (très expressifs ces jeunes de nos jours)  
Ruki, rougissant un tout petit peu: Ah, désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger, j'étais juste venu te remercier..  
Reita: C'est rien.. C'était pour me faire pardonner..  
Ruki: Tu n'avais rien à te faire pardonner et puis...  
Reita: Uh ?? (ça évolue)  
Ruki: Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir très longtemps car... J'avoue que...  
Reita: Stop, si tu continue ta phrase on va être interrompus par Kai, comme les deux princesses là...  
Ruki:yeux de chiens battus: Mais si je ne finis pas ma phrase...  
Reita, après avoir réfléchis deux secondes:air sérieux: Je vais la finir pour toi..  
Ruki: Rei...ta... (il s'y met..)  
Reita: Je t'aime Ruki, je crois vraiment que je t'aime.. (voilà c'est dit)  
Ruki, rougissant: Euh ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire mais ça me va droit au coeur.  
Reita:frissons: Et tu voulais dire quoi ??  
Ruki: Que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que tu es beaucoup plus grand et fort que moi et que si je me vengeais, je craindrais pour ma peau.  
(Pensées de Reita: Aaah que je suis bête !! En plus j'avais encore des doutes !!)  
Ruki: Mais bon, j'avoue que, ça me fait très plaisir et... Moi aussi je ressens une certaine attirance envers toi...(il faut bien un peu de sérieux dans cette fic)  
Reita, posant ses mains sur les épaules du chanteur: Ru...Takanori..  
Ruki: C'est déjà quoi ton vrai nom ?  
Reita, avec la fameuse goutte d'eau: Ryo. :':  
Ruki: Désolé on peut reprendre la même ambiance émouvante qu'il y avait à l'instant.  
Reita: Très bien... Takanori... dit-il en faisant glisser sa main sur le cou de Ruki.  
Ruki: R...Ryo...

Reita rapprocha son visage de celui de Ruki-sama qui colla ses lèvres à celles du bassiste qui lui rendit tendrement son baiser. Le musicien entraîna le chanteur dans son lit, le coucha dessus délicatement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il lui fit encore quelques bisous dans le cou et quand il releva la tête il fut comment dire très... mécontent !  
Eh oui, le chanteur s'était alors endormi... Manque de chance !  
Ryo s'énerva intérieurement, mais, en voyant le si adorable magnifiquement sublime visage d Ruki-sama, se calma et s'endormit à côté de lui.  
Lorsque le bassiste se réveilla, le chanteur avait déjà quitté son lit.

Reita: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!! Seigneur pourquoi me l'avez-vous enlevé ??!!  
Uruha (surgi de nulle part): Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?  
Reita: Ru...Ruki est mooooooooort. :début de larmes:  
Uruha: Mais non, il joue de la guitare avec Aoi là...  
Reita, en séchant ses larme: Ah oui j'aurais dû y penser.. Au fait en parlant d'Aoi, il t'a parlé hier ?  
Uruha: Mmh ? Non.  
Reita: Le fourbe, je vais le démolir !  
Uruha: Nooooon ne touche pas à mon chériiiiiii !!!  
Reita: Ton..chéri ?  
Uruha: Ben oui, je pense que c'est clair qu'il m'aime non ?  
Reita: Et toi ?  
Uruha: Ben, moi aussi, il est tellement mignon :o: Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un couple adorable ?  
Reita: Oui, oui, tout à fait, passionnant.. Tu devrais peut-être lui dire que vous êtes un couple non ?  
Uruha: Ben ça semble évident non ::  
Reita: Mouais mais bon.. Au fait comment t'es arrivé là alors que la porte ne s'est pas ouverte ?  
Uruha: Secret de vampire.  
Reita: Ah okay.. J'ai un service à te demander.  
Uruha: Oh il est l'heure pour moi de disparaître, bonne journée !!  
Reita: Tu parles d'un ami.

Là, Reita, un peu énervé, donna un poing à la fenêtre dont la vitre se brisa. Il tenta de camoufler son geste en mettant une bague sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Reita: Hé Kai ? Tu peux me rendre un service ?  
Kai: Euh... Uruha n'est pas là :smile:  
Reita: Il a disparu.  
Kai: Ah merde..  
Reita: Huh ? (il recommence xx)  
Kai: Bon ce service ?  
Reita: Euh tu pourrais occuper Ruki ce soir ?  
Kai: Euh...  
Reita: Je t'interdis de refuser.  
Kai: Bien je n'ai pas le choix...  
Reita: T'es facile à convaincre, j'viendrai toujours vers toi si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.  
Kai: Connard !  
Reita: Pardon ?  
Kai: Euh je voulais dire Dollars ! J'adore les dollars !!  
Reita: Toujours aussi con.  
(Pensée de Kai: J'vais t'faire bouffer une méduse ce soir..)

(un peu plus tard) Kai: Ruki ?  
Ruki: Mf ?  
Kai: Tu veux boire de la bière ce soir en ville :'':  
Ruki: De la bière ?? Ouais bien sûr !

Donc, dans la soirée, Kai et Ruki allèrent se saouler alors que Reita allait à son rendez-vous avec la fille, même si vous ne vous en rappelez sûrement pas. D'abord il se trompa de lieu de rendez-vous puis il y arriva finalement avec une heure, cinquante-trois minutes et trente-deux secondes de retard.

Reita: Désolé machin, j'pensais qu'on avait rendez-vous au centre commercial alors j't'ai attendu devant.  
Miyuki: Miyuki ! Mais le centre commercial est fermé à cette heure. :':  
Reita: T'as jamais fait d'erreurs dans ta vie ?  
Miyuki: Si, si...  
Reita: Bon, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose d'important...  
Miyuki: Quoi donc ?  
Reita: En fait..

Et là nous empêchons le musiciens de finir sa phrase car nous réalisons que les deux prin...guitaristes sont seuls à l'hôtel.

Aoi: Bon, comme hier je n'ai pas pu terminer, il faut que je te parle Uruha !!  
Uruha: Tu m'as parlé hier, kehe ?  
Aoi:tête de désespéré: Oui, alors écoute-moi.  
Uruha: Oui, oui.  
Aoi: Voilà, je t'aime, j'aime sentir ta présence, la chaleur que tu dégages, ta voix, ton sourire de canard, tes magnifiques cuisses... Je t'aime vraiment, prends-moi dans tes bras. :tend les bras:

Aoi ouvrit les yeux (comment ? j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il les avait fermés ??) et s'aperçut qu'Uruha était dans la cuisine à la recherche de bière dans le frigo.  
Aoi tomba par terre, enfin, il serait tombé par terre si nous étions dans un manga, mais là il s'accroupit en prenant un air déprimé.

Uruha, en revnant dans le salon: Voilà, tu peux commencer.  
Aoi:larmes de désespoir: Uruhaaaaaaaa tu es si cruel... :TTTT:  
Uruha: Que quoi ?  
Aoi: Pourquoi faut-il que tu ne m'entendes jamaaiiiis :TTTT:

Uruha sécha les larmes d'Aoi avec un vieux mouchoir trouvé dans sa poche, but vite les bières qui encombraient ses mains et pris Aoi dans ses bras, celui-ci rougit et posa ses mains sur le dos du guitariste (non pas sur son propre dos).

Uruha: Ne pleure pas...  
Aoi: Uruha...  
Uruha: On va finir par vraiment douter de ton identité sexuelle comme ça...

Aoi crispa d'abord ses mains sur le dos d'Uruha ce qui provoqua une grimace de la part de ce dernier puis s'évanouit. Uruha le laissa tomber par terre pour ne pas user de ses muscles inutilement et alla plutôt utiliser ceux de ses doigts sur une de ses consoles.  
Revenons-en donc au bassiste et l'autre espèce de chose avec laquelle il dialoguait.

Reita: Je crois qu'on devrait rompre... Je suis désolé mais... J'aime une autre personne et je pense que c'est réciproque donc je ne pourrai pas continuer à faire semblant de vous apprécier et à faire comme si vous ne ressembliez pas à un croisement entre une pieuvre et un hérisson mort.  
Miyuki: Mais nous n'étions même pas en couple !! Et puis j'avais très bien vu quand vous achetiez ce pull, vous avez dit que c'était pour un garçon car vous vouliez un rendez-vous avec moi !! Mais il suffisait de demander pauvre bougre ! Et puis vous auriez pu arriver à l'heure, c'est quoi cette éducation ?! Vous sortez d'une poubelle ou quoi ?!  
Reita: Si je voulais sincèrement un rendez-vous avec une erreur dans votre genre, je demanderais à quelqu'un de me tirer une balle dans la tête..  
Miyuki: C'est n'importe quoi !! Sur ce je vous quitte espèce de rebl décoiffé !!  
Reita(en attrapant sa main): Attendez !!!

Juste à ce moment précis où il prit sa main, Kai et Ruki-sama passaient par là pour rentrer de leur virée au bar. En voyant la scène, le chanteur courut à l'hôtel suivi par le batteur.  
Le bassiste, lui, tira Miyuki contre lui.

Reita: Vous n'espériez quand même pas repartir avec le sucre offert avec le café :tête énervée: (oui car avant que Reita n'arrive elle a pris un café...)  
Miyuki: On vous a pas appris la galanterie ?!?!?

Mais le temps qu'elle dise cela le musicien était parti avec le sucre.  
Reita arriva à l'hôtel. (oui oui super phrase)

Reita: Ruki ?! Tu es là ?!  
Ruki, saoule: Kestu m'cherches ?  
Reita:rougit un peu: Bah rien j'voulais te voir, c'est tout.  
Ruki: Tu boulais m'boir hein ?? J'bais de montrer !

Ruki s'approcha d'Uruha et lui lécha la joue, ce qui rendit Aoi très jaloux malgré la scène pas terminée d'avant. Reita s'énerva, donna un coup de poing à Uruha qui s'évanouit sous le choc et porta Ruki sur son épaule jusque dans sa chambre.

Ruki: Kestu m'beuuuux ?? Lâge-moi !!  
Reita: Ruki, calme-toi !!  
Ruki: Comment du bux que j'be calbe ? J'ai pris pleins d'algool oui pleiiiiins !! Et en blus j'd'ai bu abec ze bonstre jevelu !!  
Reita: Que... Quoi ?  
Ruki: Je zais gue je zuis pas le blus ganon du bonde (il a tort), bais du bourrai au boins joisir ude jolie ville bour be remblazer !!  
Reita: Euh tu fais exprès de parler comme ça ?  
Ruki: Oui, bon d'accord j'arrête... Mais je t'ai vu avec cette chose !! Tu lui a pris la main !!  
Reita: Mais c'était parce que le sucre..  
Ruki: Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes et que je suis le seul !!

Reita devint rouge et fut envahi par pleins de pensées perverses telle que la tête de Ruki le suppliant de.. enfin bref voilà passons. Puis au bout de dix minutes (temps de réaction..), il s'approchant du chanteur, entoura sa nuque avec ses... bras !! Et non perdu pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était avec ses jambes !! Donc, il entoura le cou de Ruki avec ses bras, sans pour le moins l'étouffer (sinon il aurait subit une toture de la part de l'auteur) et lui offrit un doux baiser qui dura deux minutes. (ils sont forts en apnée !)  
Après cet échange de salive, Ruki regarda Reita dans les yeux. L'instinct du bassiste se réveilla alors, il jeta Ruki sur le lit (enfin façon de parler) se mit à cheval sur lui, déboutonna sa chemise (l'avantage quand on décrit pas les habits que les personnages portent, c'est qu'on peut les choisir plus tard en fonction de la situation..), caressa le plus magnifique torse qui soit.. Enfin, caressa le torse de Ruki et lui offrit un autre baiser avant de lui en donner dans le cou. Le chanteur, lui répétait le nom du bassiste, en faisant semblant qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin car il était gêné, mais en fait il désirait le bassiste plus que tout et la tête qu'il faisait ne faisait qu'exciter l'homme au nez bandé (pour changer..). Les hormones du bassiste en pleins travail, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur et déboutonna le pantalon de Ruki-sama et ensuite... bref on vous épargne les détails...  
Allons vers les trois autres membres.. Uruha et Kai jouaient à la PS2 (encore) et Aoi les regardait s'entretuer virtuellement.

(Pensées d'Aoi: Bon.. Reita s'est lancé... à mon tour.. même si y a Kai, c't'enfoiré toujours là quand il faut pas..)

Aoi se leva, alla devant l'écran ce qui provoqua une crise cardiaque chez le batteur et l'autre guitariste avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de mettre leur jeu sur pause.

Aoi, hurlant presque: Maintentn Uruha, tu vas m'écouter !!Uruha: J'ai pas trop le choix vu le volume..  
Aoi: Je t'aime !! Et tu vas m'aimer aussi sinon je piétine ta PS !!!  
Uruha: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !! Pas ma PS2 !!!! Euh je voulais dire, mais je t'aime depuis que nous sommes en couple.  
Aoi: Hein ?  
Uruha: Ben oui, je nous considère comme un couple depuis déjà longtemps et tu es mon chéri à moi. :smile:  
Aoi: Uruha... Je t'aaaaaimeuh !!  
Uruha: Oh Aoi...  
Aoi: Dis, tu ne veux pas t'entraîner à jouer de la guitare avec moi dans ta chambre si tu veux ce que je veux dire ?  
Uruha: Après ma partie, vas-y commence déjà j'te rejoins.  
(Pensée d'Aoi: Pourquoi dois-je aimer un idiot pareil :TT:)

Aoi s'en alla quand même dans la chambre de son bien aimé. Plus tard dans la soirée, Uruha écrasa cruellement Kai à la PS2 et rejoint Aoi abandonnant Kai comme un misérable.

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina cette histoire si bien construite et passionnante !!! 


End file.
